


The One with the Proposal

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's still smiling, but he doesn't answer immediately. “Are you going to give me a bloodied nose every major milestone we have?”</p>
<p>Louis chuckles. “I'd like to keep the bloodshed to a minimum.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis's proposal to Harry does not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is different from what I usually write and I wrote it in like an hour. I hope you like it.  
> The title is from an episode of Friends.  
> If you want come find me on tumblr at thoughtlessblogger.

“No, Liam, you don't understand!” Louis exclaimed, having stopped in the middle of the aisle.

Liam turned to look at him. “What do you want me to say, Louis?”

“I want you to agree with me,” he said, as someone pushed their way past him.

Liam shook his head. “You know I can't do that.”

“And why the fuck not?” Louis had yelled back, throwing his arms up, one of which made contact with someone's face. 

That turned out to be one of the best moments of Louis's life once he got past the initial embarrassment of causing a stranger – an attractive one, at that – a bloodied nose.

He and Liam had been arguing earlier in the day about the possibility of Zayn moving to Paris for a job he may or may not have had three years down the line. Liam had thought that Zayn would be taking too much of a risk going to Paris. Louis had disagreed.

Louis maintains to this day that he was not being unreasonable in that moment. Liam had put off the argument so they could watch _The Heat, _which turned out to be a good film. Louis still hasn't admitted that, though, because Liam had been the one to choose the film.__

__But that incident had been what led to him meeting Harry. Harry had been the one he'd hit, which had been embarrassing enough, but once he and Liam had taken Harry to the toilet, along with Harry's friend Niall, Louis noticed how unbelievably attractive Harry was. Louis had been rendered speechless – he still beats himself up for that – and thank god Niall had suggested they all go out for pints. Louis never has thanked Niall for that brilliant suggestion, which is a shame because had Niall not been Niall and invited two strangers to hang out, Louis and Harry never would have gotten the chance to know each other. Basically, Louis owes Niall a huge thank you._ _

__They had just started out as mates, but as time went on Louis found himself developing feelings of another nature. He hadn't acknowledged it at first and it was only after Zayn had told him to stop being a twat because “He's just as gone for you,” did Louis take action. They've been together for almost four years now._ _

__So he only finds it fitting that as he was practicing his proposal speech for the tenth time that hour, Harry had walked in startling him with his “Hey, Lou”. Louis, in his attempt to hide the ring, had flailed about, causing him to punch Harry in the face giving him another bloodied nose. Harry, being the clumsy one that he is, stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Louis had dropped the ring, which landed in front of Harry._ _

__And that's why, right now, they're both on the floor, staring at each other, while blood drips down Harry's face onto the carpet._ _

__“Lou, what is that?” Harry asks, not taking his eyes away from the small box. And really, what is Louis supposed to say? This isn't how he imagined his proposal going. It was supposed to happen after dinner when he took Harry to his favorite bench in the park. And admittedly, Louis had not thought this was a possibility. He had thought about every single outcome of this night and he had been completely prepared for the slight possibility of Harry saying “no” - he would have been devastated, but he'd been prepared, nonetheless. So he wasn't prepared for this at all. And now Harry _knows _. Harry knows what Louis had planned. And this is not how it was supposed to go. Harry should not have seen the ring and he should definitely not be bleeding all over Louis's carpet.___ _

____“Lou, what's going on?” Harry asks, because apparently he can't see that Louis is having a breakdown over this situation. “Is this what I think it is?” he inquires, reaching toward the box._ _ _ _

____“No!” Louis flings himself forward so he can grab the box before Harry. He's successful, but Harry _definitely _knows.___ _ _ _

______“Is that an engagement ring?” To most people, Harry would've sounded indifferent. Hell, he even looks indifferent, but Louis can hear the hope in his voice and see it in his eyes. And goddamn it, Louis needs to do this for both of them. “Louis?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, listen, Haz,” he starts, positioning himself so he's closer to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is,” Harry states, beaming._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, yeah,” he mutters. He focuses all of his attention on opening the box to reveal the ring, because all his nerves are there, which is stupid because he knows Harry will say yes. “Harry,” he says, bringing his attention back to Harry, blood still dripping. “Okay, look.” He closes the ring box and runs a hand through his hair. “Can we maybe not do this now?” Harry's face immediately falls. “No, I mean, like I don't want to propose to you while your face is all bloodied and, you know, still bleeding.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's face goes soft and his eyes are twinkling. “Do it now, Lou.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis blinks slowly. If Harry wants to do this now, alright. He opens the box again. “Harry, I didn't thi- okay.” He cuts himself off, closing the box again. “I really don't think I can get past the blood.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do it now, Lou,” Harry says again, this time a bit forceful, but his face is still as soft as before. It's not really surprising. Harry's been hinting around basically their entire relationship that he wanted to get married, specifically to Louis._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right.” Louis takes a moment to compose himself. When he's ready he opens the box again. “Harry, I didn't think that I would ever be this happy, but – Jesus Christ! Will you just fucking marry me?” He rushes out. He was doing fine until Harry, who had been completely still through the whole thing, brought his hand up to hold his still bleeding nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry does his best to give Louis a pointed look. “Do it right, Louis,” he chokes out. Louis starts to protest, but Harry glares at him. “I want to hear the whole thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, alright.” Harry's not going to let up and Louis wants to clean him up, so the quicker he gets on with this the better. “Harry, I didn't think I would ever be this happy in a relationship because I never had great examples of good relationships. I didn't think I would ever find anyone that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. But I did. I know it's cheesy, and I hate myself for saying this, but I knew from the moment I met you that you were that person.” He pauses to glance at Harry, who's smiling like a maniac. “I can only hope that I make you feel as happy as I am and if you'll have me I'd very much like it if you'd marry me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's still smiling, but he doesn't answer immediately. “Are you going to give me a bloodied nose every major milestone we have?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis chuckles. “I'd like to keep the bloodshed to a minimum.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And was that the whole thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis doesn't immediately answer. He could lie and say that it was, but the truth is he shortened it a bit because Harry's still bleeding. “No,” he settles on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, well.” Harry goes silent again and Louis watches a single drop of blood fall out of his nose. “You're an idiot if you ever thought I'd say no. Of course I'll marry you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank god,” Louis breathes out. Harry starts to move toward him. Louis leans forward, closing the gap, but at the last second he remembers Harry's nose and blood and pulls back. “I'd love to kiss you right now,” he explains, when Harry pouts at him. “But I don't much fancy getting your blood on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's brow furrows. “But I've stopped bleeding.” When Louis just stares at him, he adds, “For the most part.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis stands and holds a hand out to Harry. “Come on, Curly.” Harry takes his hand and allows Louis to pull him up. “Any chance you don't mention the nose thing to the lads?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiles down at him. “Now, Louis, you know if I'm going to tell the engagement story I'm telling the whole thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I won't let you tell it then,” he counters._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll interject.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis groans. “Let's just get you cleaned up, shall we?” He starts walking, Harry's hand in his, but he's stopped because Harry isn't moving. He turns around to see the goofiest grin on Harry's face. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We're getting married.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
